


Passion (Ayato x Reader)

by Kenshi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Multi, ayato gettin rough, im so disgusted in myself, see you in hell guys, sex mention, the reader pov is nonbinary so yall do whatever, very descriptive, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: A passionate foreplay before Ayato literally Rips You Apart™.





	Passion (Ayato x Reader)

Ayato strode in with his wet hair tousled in a mess on top of his head. His skin not wet, but not too damp either, but lusciously glistening with drops of water escaping the plush towel and finding their way down to his hip bones. His olive green eyes dropped to the floor but then picked them back up to glance at my semi-nude body. “Ayato-kun a-aren’t you gonna put some clothes on?” I asked, hoping that he was going to leave them off.  
He removed the towel around his waist and tossed it onto the floor rather fiendishly. To my surprise, he did at least keep his boxers on. He crawled onto the bed like a puma hunting its prey, or like a needy cat pouncing for its food. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke to me on a level almost unreal. I knew what he wanted. I let his hands roam my waist and glide all the way up to my nape, where he leaned in and tauntingly tasted my flesh. “Give your blood—no, give your whole body to Ore-sama.” His voice raspy and his breath hot on my skin. He wrapped his toned arms around me and embraced me in a quick motion, making me let out a small whimper. His soft lips now sucking on my flesh toying with my nerves and tugging gently on my jawline. The touch was sending shockwaves of pleasure down my spine. I pulled him closely to me and freed my legs around his hips, begging for more. “A-Ayato-sama…”  
“That’s right. Crave me more. Beg for my touch…” His fangs grazed along my neck anticipating the future pleasure that is to come. His right hand cupped my chin and pushed my head to the side to further expose now sensitive nape. “Please…do it…” With every sound my mouth made I felt my cheeks getting hotter and I drifted into pure embarrassment. “Do what?” He chuckled deeply. “I can’t do it if you don’t me what it is you want.”  
“Bite…me…” As soon as the word bite escaped my lips his sabers plunged deep into my muscle. I let out a sharp gasp but soon succumbed to the excitement and pleasure. My mind starts going blank and my limbs start to go limp as I feel my blood being dragged out of my body by hungry lips. I soon find myself grinding against his now hard shaft, making him chuckle. “So needy…I like it.” He released himself from my neck and moved up to bite my moist lips. “You like that, don’t you?” I shook my head no. “Why not? You like that kinda pain don’t you? You tried to get you lips pierced once, this is probably the same but Ore-sama’s fangs make it better.”  
I shook my head again. “Would you rather have Ore-sama kiss you?” I did. His lips where so plump and soft and I never wanted to let them go. Every time his lips touched me I wanted more and more every time. “Oi. Answer me when I’m talking to you.” I blushed and looked down. I love it when he talks down to me like that. He’s in control and I want him to dominate me. “You wanna play it that way?” He forced his fangs into me again, biting me hard. My nails dug into his back and I let out a sharp yelp at the sudden impact. “You like it when Ore-sama gets rough with you, don’t you? Little slut.” I want him to degrade me more. I can’t help that fact that I want him to take charge and break me with his whole body.  
He grabbed me by the neck and threw me down onto the bed, harshly. “Ore-sama’s gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Even I’m gonna be walking funny when we’re done.” His voice was deep and smooth and my brain soaked in every bit of it.


End file.
